Infrastructure platforms may provide different runtime environments for deploying and running applications. Software vendors provide runtime environments as part of the infrastructure platforms, such as Java® Platform, Enterprise Edition (Java EE) runtime environment, node.js open-source runtime environment, vendor proprietary runtime environments, etc. The provided runtime infrastructures may be in cloud setup or in on-premise setup. Application servers may be provided by the runtime infrastructures for hosting applications. The application servers facilitate development of applications and provide environment for deploying and running the applications. The application servers may include repositories to store deployed artifacts part of deployed application bundles. The application servers may also use external repositories for storing the deployed artifacts.
A customer may utilize a platform infrastructure including a runtime infrastructure to install applications provided by application vendors. The provided applications may be configured and/or individualized to serve customer's needs and requirements. The platform infrastructure may also provide development infrastructure. The development infrastructure may be used to create customer's own applications, and/or to extend functionality of vendor provided applications, and/or to define configurations and individualized customizations for applications. A customer system landscape includes different applications running on a customer-defined runtime infrastructure. The different applications may run on systems defined in a change management landscape. The change management landscape may be defined for the customer and may follow a release management of software applications. For example, a change management landscape may include a set of systems that may be correspondingly associated with a change management flow. The change management flow may include a requirements management, a development process, a test management, a software production, etc. Typically, customers have their own systems for development, testing, and running applications in a production manner Change management landscape assists managing changes in the customer system landscape. Changes can be made in relation to new versions of applications provided by a vendor, changes for individualization and modification of existing and integrated applications, and also creation of new functionalities for existing applications. Applications may be defined and developed in a number of versions during applications' lifecycle. Version control systems (VCS) may be used to manage changes in the source code, metadata, other collections of information associated with the applications. There are different VCS that may be used, such as Git or Apache Subversion (often abbreviated SVN).